Jinora
How Jinora joined the Tourney Jinora is the first child and eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema and granddaughter of Katara and the late Avatar Aang. She lives on Air Temple Island with her parents and three younger siblings: Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Besides being a master airbender, Jinora has an avid interest in books and is a quiet girl in general. She has a natural affinity with spirits and, prior to the reopening of the spirit portals, was one of only a handful of humans who could communicate with and perceive the spirits in the physical world. As a result, she became Avatar Korra's guide into the Spirit World. Sometime after 171 AG, she entered a romantic relationship with Kai. While on leave on Ember Island, Jinora spotted a silver haired young man playing volleyball with a black haired man. They were Yukimura and Nobuyuki Sanada. To prove she is a better older sibling, she joins the Tourney and sends the invitation to Nobuyuki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jinora swirls her hands around. After the announcer calls her name Jinora sends two air blasts forward as the camera zooms then says "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." Special Moves Gust Kick (Neutral) Jinora kicks a gust of air at her opponent. Hurricane Puncher (Side) Jinora drills forward with a hurricane on her legs and her fists punching rapidly. Cyclone Air Attack (Up) Jinora flies into the air swishing a gust of air around her. Cloud Spinner (Down) Jinora spins around with a little tornado around her and her hands out. Spirit Tornado (Hyper Smash) Jinora flies into the air saying "My spirit friends showed me." then spins around with a large tornado below, damaging anyone not at high ground and blowing them away after several hits. Whirlwind Assault (Final Smash) Jinora powers her air up saying "There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange." then flies at her opponent. If she hits, she does a 16 hit combo of punches, then locks her legs on the opponent's head, flips gracefully into the air and throws him/her sky high, then she comes back down and poses on one leg with a smile. Victory Animations #Jinora flips and raises her hands then says "Isn't it beautiful?" #*Jinora flips and raises her hands then says "What do you think of my status as "The Brightest Sibling"?" (Nobuyuki victories only) #Jinora takes out a history book and sits down saying "Wow. I could just stay in here forever, reading." then begins to look in the book. #Jinora does two sweep kicks, then waves her hands before sending a gust of air forward and says "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive." On-Screen Appearance Jinora flies down in a ball of air and says "My powers are not broken, I just need more than two seconds and some quiet." Special Quotes *Jinora flies down in a ball of air and says "Why don't you go play with some of those spirits?" (When fighting Nobuyuki) Trivia *Jinora's rival is Nobuyuki Sanada, Yukimura's older brother. *Jinora shares her Japanese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Sophia XL, and Mrs. Doombringer. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters